A Simple Reveal
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: No plot. I thought I'd post one story, with each chapter a short drabble/reveal which I find entertaining. I have a lot of longer stories in the works, so I don't really want to get into something deeper-even if I had the brain power right now in school. So there will be no plot in this collection. It's complete, but I will probably add new reveals in future chapters.
1. A Simple Nap

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Note: So for the fourth time I tried to use this reveal in a longer story. I give up. And I'm tired and stressed and don't feel like studying for the final I have in 10hrs.

This isn't tied to an episode. Diego's tired...just like me.

zzz

Diego stifled a groan and jolted awake when he heard the front door to the hacienda slam. He was so tired, his body ached all over. He'd spent all night dismantling a gang of thieves. He was starting to think the thieves in Los Angeles were getting smarter. In Madrid, everyone came to challenge him to a duel. Now Diego was worried Los Angeles was becoming a challenge to thieves who wanted to see if they could best Zorro.

He quickly turned his book right-side up when he heard footsteps.

"Buenos Tardes, Don Diego," Victoria said as she entered the library.

Diego sighed as he sat up straighter, happy to see her but still wishing he could crawl into bed. He smiled and greeted the love of his life, trying to remember the look of adoration and the blush which had come over her face when Zorro had kissed her hand an hour ago. Now, she didn't look especially happy to see him. Diego slouched back in the chair, stretching out his tired legs and letting the book fall back onto his stomach as his father followed her in.

He tried to pay attention as his father filled his lazy son in on the events of the day, really he did. Even Victoria's smile as she and Alejandro spoke of Zorro's latest adventure didn't seem to wake him up today. He started wondering how long he'd have to sit here before he could sneak away.

He jumped when Alejandro's voice turned harsh when Diego tried to start reading again. _Diego never does anything. Diego is always sleeping._ Yes, he'd heard all this before. He didn't need to hear the lecture again. All yesterday he'd been hard at work on an experiment, and then he and Toronado had spent the night crisscrossing the countryside. He looked sadly after his father when Alejandro left the library in a huff, wishing things could be different.

He sat back to find Victoria scowling at him. "What?"

"Don't you ever get tired of…" Victoria glanced around, at a loss for words.

"Tired of what?"

Victoria pounced. "Exactly!"

Diego closed his book and tossed it lazily on the table beside his chair. His eyes fell closed as he leaned his head back and stretched out further. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Diego, your father is trying to help the people, to fight against the alcalde's schemes. Don't you want to help him?"

Diego peeked at her through one eye. "You said Zorro helped him. What was there for me to do?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

Diego lazily shook his head, rolling it against the back of the chair rather than lifting his head.

"It's barely after noon!"

"I'm tired." Diego smelled her perfume and smiled up at her when he realized she'd walked closer.

"Tired from what? What have you done today? Yet your father has been busy in the pueblo all morning after Zorro spent all night protecting our highway. Zorro brought everyone's money back. Your father and I could have used your help returning it to the victims."

"I bet Zorro's very tired, then."

Victoria had to grin as she shook her head at her friend. "If you were Zorro, you'd have an excuse to sleep in the afternoon. What's your excuse?"

Diego stretched his legs again and crossed his ankles out in front of him. Victoria almost kicked him when he didn't respond. "Diego?"

"What?" Diego complained as he glanced up at her, trying to get comfortable. "Aren't you tired? You said you've been helping my father all morning. Why aren't you tired, then?"

"I said Zorro had an excuse to sleep the afternoon away, not me."

"So I have an excuse. Let me sleep." Diego closed his eyes and stretched his toes as he settled his shoulders deeper into the chair.

"Diego, you're not making any sense."

"I said I'm Zorro." Diego opened his eyes after a long beat of silence, and now he did smile at her expression. He still wasn't in the mood to talk, however. "And Zorro wants to take a nap." He reached out a hand and snagged her arm, tipping her off balance and gathering her in his lap. She quickly started to protest, but he hushed her as he would a baby. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest as he slouched again.

"Shhh, Querida. Talk later. Sleep now. Early siesta."

"But—"

"Querida, I spent all night riding. I kissed your hand this morning under the tree in the back of your tavern. If you aren't going to let me sleep, I'm going to kiss you again."

Victoria sat up straight and gaped at him. Diego grinned as he pushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek, finally running his fingers over her lips. "And this time I won't be a gentleman and kiss your hand."

Diego watched the indecision cloud her eyes for a moment before they turned curious at the promise in his voice. Diego smiled bigger and pressed a thumb against her lip. "Of course, if you're not tired I'm happy to—"

Victoria blushed furiously and curled back into his chest before he could finish.

"I don't understand."

"Talk later. Just let me hold you for a minute. Zorro needs his beauty rest."

Zzz

Author's Note 2: So…yeah. Nothing much. In the beginning of the semester, at least I was writing. Now I just feel like I've been hit by a mack truck and left on the side of the road. I already have one story with him tired, so I guess this doesn't even deserve a review if you read that one. But I'm sad and tired and don't feel like studying for finals and can't seem to write anything interesting.

If you like the idea of one chapter reveals, let me know. Or if you think it's stupid. I tend to think reveals are the most fun to write/read, so I hope this might be fun. Hopefully someone will enjoy a few of the chapters.

Also, I opened a thread for challenges in my forum, so check it out and post something if you have an idea. Moonlight…I have a plan for it, but… please be patient. We'll see if inspiration strikes after finals.


	2. A Simple Fool

SETUP: Old Flame, season 3. Victoria had helped Diego's ex-girlfriend escape, and she and Diego were talking in the tavern in the final scene of the episode. This story veered off from where I intended it to go, but I'm going to leave it as-is. It's probably too similar to a simple conversation…but…I hope you like it. I'm just happy to be writing _anything_ again.

Author's Note: Don't worry about chapter one, I still do have an idea to expand that one…it's just not behaving. This story will remain one chapter reveals-expansions will be posted separately.

I don't have as much free time as I'd hoped this summer. My internet and laptop have been annoying me, and it took me awhile to get back into writing after school. I also am going to do an epilogue to Smoke. I recently sent off a ROUGH next part to Beginning. It's still fighting me, but maybe Marla can wrestle it into order. Time to get familiar with my Live Journal, cause eventually some ratings will change.

Thanks to Marla for looking this over. Once again I found myself copying lines straight from her edits and deleting mine, so she definitely deserves credit. Thanks always to my friends in the Facebook group.

zzz

Victoria watched impatiently as Mendoza left, eager to speak with Diego alone. Mendoza had said Zorro tied Diego up. Surely Zorro would not have harmed him?

"They got away safely?" Diego whispered.

Victoria nodded, feeling a little dizzy for a second when Diego leaned close. He didn't look hurt. Her hand clenched on her knife, unable to keep quiet. "Mendoza told me that Zorro tied you and Felipe up!"

"Zorro made a good alibi."

Diego grinned, and for some reason goose bumps popped up on her arms. He did have a nice smile.

Victoria looked down, blushing at the questions running through her mind. Why was she worried about Diego? No, she was only confused that Zorro had tied Diego up. Zorro was her love. Diego was her friend.

Of course, if he was her friend, he would not mind her questions.

She took a deep breath, tried to be casual. "So, who is she?" Why did it hurt to ask that question?

Diego was distracted by her blush. "I beg your pardon?"

Victoria couldn't meet his eyes now. "You told Zafira that there was someone else in your life." She gave up trying to dice cheese…the pieces were already too small. "Who is she?"

She would find out he was in love with some delicate flower in another town and move on. Diego would never love her. Zorro was her love, she had to remember that.

"It doesn't really matter. The fact is…uh…she's in love with another man."

He was cute when he got flustered. Victoria frowned and rearranged the bits and meat and cheese on her plate. "What a shame."

There was no reason for Diego to hide his love. He could be happy. It was her fault she chose to love someone who had to hide. Diego should not hide. "Perhaps you should tell her."

Diego sighed. _If only._ "I will. One day." Diego watched her fidget, wished she would look at him again. But she only had eyes for Zorro. "You were very brave to help Correna last night."

Victoria shrugged. _Please don't be nice to me_. She felt tears prick her eyes, suddenly very afraid she might have feelings for her best friend…for the most wanted bachelor in all of California. "I just hate to see a man of justice inside the alcalde's jail."

Diego frowned, and waved Mendoza away when the man whined that he was hungry. "That would include, I presume, a man like Zorro." Was he so terrible without the costume? Why couldn't she like Diego? Other women wanted to marry him. Was Zorro so much better?

Victoria remembered she was supposed to love Zorro, not Diego. She wanted to marry _Zorro_. Had no hope of marrying Diego, even if he wasn't in love with some other woman. "Oh, especially Zorro." Victoria looked up at Diego, reminding herself where her affections belonged. Reminding herself she had a man who returned those affections. "Not only would I help Zorro escape…I would do anything for him!"

Diego frowned at her wide eyes and her broad declaration. "Surely you don't mean that."

Victoria was taken aback. "Why wouldn't I? It's what you do when you're in love, isn't it?"

"Helping Zorro could land you in jail."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "At least he knows I love him." She wished _she_ knew that still. Did she love Zorro? Could she love Diego? What foolish thinking this was!

Diego was getting tired of her fawning over Zorro and ignoring Diego. "You love who? The legend? There's an ordinary man behind that mask. Has he even told you who he is?"

Victoria flushed. "Of course!" How foolish is it to love someone who didn't tell you his name? What would Diego think of her if she told the truth? How foolish was it to love someone who spent more money on _books_ than she earned in a year? Victoria stared down at her hands, seeing the old beat-up knife she was using. Diego didn't have to work, but she didn't even know what Zorro did for a living.

Diego stood straighter. "You know who Zorro is?"

Victoria deflated, sorry she ever started this conversation. She shook her head, afraid she'd start crying if she tried to speak. Diego must think her a fool. She was starting to think he might be right.

Diego put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes back to his. "What's wrong? You were smiling a second ago."

Victoria leaned away, unable to bear his touch. He was her friend, though, right? "You must think me foolish."

"Not foolish."

Diego set both elbows on the counter…and he seemed so close. She forced herself to stand her ground, but couldn't speak.

"Victoria, why do you love this man?"

Victoria shrugged. She didn't have a clue. "He's brave. He fights when no one else can."

"That's not a reason to fall in love."

Victoria had come to some startling revelations in the past few minutes…and she was afraid she agreed. "You cannot help who you love."

Diego let himself look at her, since she was avoiding his eyes again. "I'm sure he's trying to protect you. It would be dangerous for you to be together."

Victoria shrugged again. "Don Diego, I want a family." She wiped her hands on her apron and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to…"

Diego reached over and grabbed her arm when she tried to escape, but it took a long time for her to look back at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Diego said.

Victoria shook her head. "It wasn't you. It was all me. It is all a foolish dream." She glanced towards Mendoza. "Mendoza is hungry," she said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Diego looked over, and did see Mendoza gesturing. He didn't mind the sergeant. Right now he regretted not pursuing Victoria as himself. Would it have been so bad? Even now she was in danger. As his wife she'd have some protection. Victoria was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known – inside and out. His father already loved her as a daughter, he wouldn't object to the marriage.

He didn't know these things three years ago. He found himself in the kitchen before he realized it.

"Don Diego, please go sit with Mendoza."

Diego walked up behind her and took her upper arms, loving the feel of her skin before he turned her around. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping at a tear. "I never meant to make you cry."

Victoria shook her head and tried to back up, but there was no room. "I _would_ do anything for him," Victoria insisted. "He saves people. He's a wonderful man." She lost some of her breath. _So was Diego._

"What would you do for him? Other than breaking him out of prison?"

Diego stroked her cheek and stepped closer, scrambling her brain. Victoria blinked, trying to center her thoughts again. "What?"

Diego smiled. "You said you would do anything for him. I was asking for details."

Victoria pushed at him to try to get away, but Diego caged her in with his hands on the table on either side of her. "Are you brave enough to love the man?"

"What?" Victoria wondered what happened to her voice. Diego didn't leave her much room, so her hands rested lightly on his shoulders as he leaned against the table behind her. "Yes, I'm brave enough to love the man. If you're in love you shouldn't hide it, even if the woman is in love with another man."

"Are you brave enough to love him when he does nothing?"

Victoria pushed gently at his shoulders, but Diego didn't budge. She needed Zorro right now to remind her she loved Zorro and not Diego. "Zorro would never do nothing. He will always fight for us."

"_Zorro_ will always fight. Listen!" Diego urged. Now Victoria could not look away from Diego's pleading eyes. "_Zorro_ must fight, the _man_ must do nothing. His _wife_ would have to do nothing as well, even when Zorro is fighting, even when the man plays a fool."

Something trembled deep inside Victoria, then went very still. Then the entire world turned upside down as the table behind her shifted under Diego's weight. Diego stepped into her as he caught them both, wrapping his arms around her.

"Zorro might try to keep you safe, might hide himself so you do not have to pretend as he does." Diego's fingers tightened around her soft body. "Do you know how hard it is to pretend it doesn't matter when the woman you love thinks you're a fool? When the woman you love nearly dies because of you? When the woman you love every day only notices you when you wear a mask? When she thinks you are _not unattractive_, yet every second I'm around you I-"

"Don Diego, is everything—" Mendoza stopped when he saw Diego and Victoria wrapped around each other.

Diego rounded on the poor sergeant. "Get out!"

"Madre de dios!" Mendoza whined before he backed quickly into the other room.

When he turned back to Victoria, she jumped into his arms. Her fingers threaded into his hair as she brought him close for a kiss. "It is not so hard to do these things when you are together."

Zzz

Author's Note 2: So the LAST line isn't the funny one, but I enjoyed Mendoza's breaking in on them. I do have some _different_ ideas, but these are easier to write while those simmer. Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


	3. A Christmas Drabble

Disclaimer: ZPI owns Zorro, not me.

Author's Note: Ever heard of a drabble? It's a 100-word story. (and a 100 word note). I remembered them from when I used to read SG-1 fanfiction. So this is an experiment.

Setting: Episode tag to It's a Wonderful Zorro.

Thanks to all my cheerleaders!

Zzz

Zorro heard singing in the tavern. He made his way to the balcony…watching like an outsider. Alejandro embraced Victoria as they sang, and Zorro frowned.

He swung down to stand next to her, but he wished everyone good tidings. Victoria turned to him, and he stroked her cheek as he looked down at her.

"You didn't talk to me today," Victoria whispered with a frown.

Zorro shrugged. "I am fighting a cold. If I had spoken, everyone would have realized my identity."

Victoria shivered and stepped back. "Don Diego has a cold."

Zorro smiled and tipped his hat. "Does he?"

Zzz

Author's Note2: Thoughts? First drabble, be nice. I remember some people doing some interesting things with SG-1 drabbles…maybe some other authors want to join in? I am struggling to write with RL beating me up, but I have hope. This was fun, for a usually verbose author.


End file.
